clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Seahorseruler/Archive 3
Archives http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Archive:User_talk:Seahorseruler_1 1 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Archive:User_talk:Seahorseruler_2 2 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/User_Talk:Seahorseruler Current Talk Page Always Click Here if you would like to post a new message! This is my third Talk page!!! Thanks Thanks for putting my shop on the front page and first post![[User:Sure25|'Guitar hero guy']] Talk to the guitar hero guy! 21:24, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Second! Yay! Second Post on New Talk! Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 21:26, 30 June 2009 (UTC) How How do you archive your talk page?[[User:Sure25|'Guitar hero guy']] Talk to the guitar hero guy! 21:27, 30 June 2009 (UTC) look Look this is my old talk page it has more than 100 posts![[User:Sure25|'Guitar hero guy']] Talk to the guitar hero guy! 21:30, 30 June 2009 (UTC) My page and Iamred1 Iamred was lying now. I am not ban evading anymore. Plus he was lying. I never hacked him on xat. Ask Alxeedo he was there when he cussed. and congrats on admin :)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 02:56, 1 July 2009 (UTC) and i wasn't blocked. My internet was down. (Bill wasn't paid)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:04, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I'm going to be at L&S Fanon Wiki.--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 10:04, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Blog I will only update my Blog everyday, and as I am on vacation, even with the blogs I have too much time. Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 15:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Help! Seahorse! The Wiki is about to enter a Crisis! York, Alxeedo and Ben are gone! Please put it Important Announcements Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 15:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Problem Yes, I clicked that link just now. How horrifying....why can't Wompus forgive Ben? His previous actions may have been wrong, but why is that a reason to not forgive? We all forgave him...why can't he do the same? Yes, we do need to talk to the Webmasters about this. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 21:18, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Yeah I am fine BTW do you play paper mario? OOJH123Dont forget to eat your breakfast!~02:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Pet is mad!!! XD --The Real Ben Talk to Ben 02:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I am impressed! Sea, you've been handling your administrator powers very well! As the title says, I am impressed with your work! Your friend, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 12:03, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Ehhh... I'm starting to think you being a sysop wasn't such a great idea. You're kinda over doing everything with your powers. You keep erasing stuff and putting your own stuff on the site notice! Did you even get permission from ANY of the webmasters to decorate the logo for holidays? If not, you have to start asking first. I'm sorry but please remember to slow down on the power using. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 17:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Unfairly? You mean he didn't qualify for it? By the way, how many '''percent' is needed to become a sysop? Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 22:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Award Here ya go, Sea! You've earned my highest of respects! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Fluffy bunny!!! --The Real Ben Talk to Ben 23:48, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Quit: Never :( Don't quit. I'm tired of good friends quitting. I think it is already Crisis VII...--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 19:17, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :D Go to PBC chat asap--Ced1214 16:54, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Picture for Flag! The Real Ben Talk to Ben penguiniki do me a favor, my subscription ended a while due to a credit card problem and currently is off. as such i dont come on much, take over the paper for now, im still the one in charge of it but just make new issues and write stuff for the paper. i'll come online everynow and again.-- { }{ } 20:57, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Stop Don't unblock Ben's sockpuppets. He has gone bad, and we will be blocking his main account soon (when Hat Pop gives the signal). - Hey! I didn't trick anyone. Everyone in the shout box agreed that Ben should be blocked: he made an account called Turtleshrooom to try and get back at TS. - Blocking of The Real Ben I suggest that you and Wompus78 sort out your dispute over this blocking ,or I'll just take both of your adminships away until you can sort it out sensibly and not have a block war. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale'']] (talk) 15:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC)